Various arrangements exist, and others have been proposed, for use on a vessel for the purpose of stowing thereon, and launching therefrom, a relatively smaller auxialiary boat, also referred to as a dinghy, which is often carried on the relatively larger vessel as a tender or lifeboat.
The small boat or dinghy is often equipped with a motorized propulsion means, such as an outboard motor which usually, in connection with the nature of the hoisting apparatus, requires removal of the motor, before the dinghy can be raised and stowed onto the main vessel. This can be a time-consuming and burdensome task.
Prior art small boat or dinghy rigging apparatus also involve turning, i.e., rotating, the recovered small craft on its side for stowing on the vessel, a practice which is inconvenient and at times awkward, obscures the view aft from the vessel, and is relatively unsightly.
Additionally, when the dinghy or smaller craft is not on the main vessel, most prior art systems require a relatively permanent installation of the rigging mechanism on the main vessel; such installations being especially unsightly when not in use; they lack versatility, and are relatively expensive.